robloxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Comunidad:builderman
|posición = Cuenta alternativa de |nombre_real = David Baszucki |actividad = Inactivo |registroel = Marzo de 2006 |membresía = |lugares = Aproximadamente 8,780,000 }} builderman es un Administrador inactivo que se unió a ROBLOX el 8 de marzo de 2006. Antecedentes Originalmente, cada vez que un usuario creaba una cuenta, Builderman sería su primer amigo automáticamente. Desde la implementación de "Seguidores" a principios de febrero de 2015, los usuarios comenzaron sin amigos. Además, todos los usuarios que lo tenían como amigo ahora lo siguen y no tiene amigos en su lista de amigos. Cuando un usuario creaba un generador de cuentas, enviaba automáticamente al usuario el siguiente mensaje: |-|Actual= Welcome to Roblox! Hello, and welcome to Roblox! My name is Builderman. I started Roblox so you and your friends can experience just about anything you could possibly imagine across millions of immersive user-generated 3D worlds, whether you’re sailing across the open seas, exploring the farthest reaches of outer space, or hanging out with your friends in a virtual club. I’m here to make sure your experience stays fun, safe, and creative. Before you jump in and start playing, here's a few tips. You can customize your avatar using our massive catalog of clothing and accessory options. Once you’re set, pick something to play by checking out our most popular games! Did you know you can also play games with your friends across different devices at the same time, even if you’re on a computer and they’re using their phone or VR headset? Finding friends on Roblox is easy! Visit our forums, join or create a group, or invite others to play a game with you by sending them a chat message. Last but not least, be sure to read more about our rules and our account safety tips here. That’s all there is to it! Now, get ready for an epic adventure. We hope you have a blast! Sincerely, -Builderman, CEO of ROBLOX |-|2014= Hello, and welcome! ROBLOX is an ever-evolving place, where we're on a never ending quest to keep ROBLOX fun, safe, and creative for all of our builders. To that effect, we're constantly updating ROBLOX. Keep an eye on our company Blog for all of latest news and current happenings. If you're curious about how something works, our Help section is a great place to start. For a deeper look at some of the discussions that fuel our platform, jump into our Forums, ask questions and give feedback. Thanks again for stopping by, we can't wait to see what you can build! -Builderman, CEO of ROBLOX |-|2011= Hello, new ROBLOXian! Welcome to ROBLOX! We are constantly working to make ROBLOX a fun, safe, and creative place for everyone. We update ROBLOX frequently, so be sure to visit our NEWS section to learn about new exciting updates. If you have questions about how something works, our HELP section is a great place to start. Finally, the FORUM is a page where you can find other people and make friends. If you need help try looking on my HELP pages, and then if you don’t find it send me a message. I answer questions about ROBLOX. Have a great time here! -Builderman CEO, ROBLOX |-|2007= Dear ROBLOX User: Welcome to ROBLOX! We are constantly working to make ROBLOX a fun, safe, creative place for people of all ages. We update ROBLOX regularly, so be sure to visit our NEWS section to find out about all the exciting changes. If you have questions about how something works, our HELP section is a great place to start. It's maintained by the ROBLOX community for the ROBLOX community. There's a ton of helpful information, including tutorials and answers to Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs). Finally, please feel free to post your comments and suggestions in the ROBLOX forums. Thank you! David Baszucki (Builderman) CEO, ROBLOX Apariencia left|100pxOriginalmente, tenía un torso naranja con una camiseta de llave inglesa, brazos negros, patas negras, una cabeza amarilla y un casco de BC. Su aspecto cambió alrededor de 2011. El casco de BC se cambió a un casco de TBC, y llevaba una camisa y pantalones y el paquete 2.0. Más tarde, su rostro fue cambiado a Sr. Chuckles. El 1 de julio de 2017, el color de la piel del constructor se cambió a gris debido a la actualización del editor de avatar. Cambio de nombre de usuario El nombre de usuario de Builderman se estableció originalmente como "BuilderMan" en 2006. Alrededor de 2007, su nombre cambió a "Builderman". Más tarde, se estableció como "builderman" y todavía permanece de esta manera. Trivia *Antes de la actualización de amigos y seguidores, builderman tenía más amigos en ROBLOX con más de 60 millones de amigos predeterminados. *El usuario Flashingjustice fue el único amigo de builderman que no fue transferido a un seguidor más tarde se agregaron más jugadores como amigos de builderman por razones desconocidas, pero todos han sido eliminados desde finales de 2015. *builderman es uno de los pocos usuarios que tiene un sombrero nombrado después de ellos. * Builderman ciertamente tiene la mayor cantidad de seguidores en ROBLOX (alrededor de 68 millones). * Builderman ciertamente también sigue a la mayoría de los jugadores en ROBLOX (alrededor de 67 millones). * Builderman posiblemente sea el primer usuario que cambie su nombre de usuario en ROBLOX. * Hubo un debate sobre a quién pertenece la cuenta de builderman. Algunos dijeron que pertenecía a Erik.cassel, a pesar de que Erik.cassel creó la cuenta en 2006. Se han realizado pocos cambios con la cuenta desde su creación. se debe a que originalmente la cuenta estaba destinada a ser un mensaje bot junto con ROBLOX. Debido a un video recientemente publicado por Roblox, se ha confirmado que Builderman es, de hecho, David Baszucki. Él explícitamente declaró que "solía iniciar sesión como builderman". Después de la explicación terminó este debate. * La serie uno de los juguetes ROBLOX incluyó un juguete de builderman. Este juguete se presenta en dos vídeos de juguetes ROBLOX, uno en el segundo episodio del trabajo en una serie de juguetes de pizzerías, donde se le puede ver conseguir una pizza de salchicha del repartidor, cuando recibe la orden, dice que él solo pidió queso. El repartidor de pizzas limpia las salchichas de la pizza y luego se las vuelve a presentar. También aparece en el video de la captura de la bandera, donde se lo ve jugando a capturar la bandera con otros ROBLOXians. Los videos se pueden ver aquí y aquí. Links Externos #''https://en.help.roblox.com/hc/en-us/articles/203313600'' #''https://www.roblox.com/games/?SortFilter=1&TimeFilter=0&GenreFilter=1'' #''https://en.help.roblox.com/hc/en-us/articles/203313580'' #''https://en.help.roblox.com/hc/en-us/articles/203313410'' Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Usuarios inactivos Categoría:Usuarios del 2006 Categoría:Usuarios Outrageous Builders Club